leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mineko Charat Lucky/Touhou LoL - Eirin, the Mastermind of the Moon
|date = January 11th, 2013 |health = 30 |attack = 20 |spells = 80 |difficulty = 70 |hp = 370 (+75) |mana = 220 (+55) |damage = 46 (+3.2) |range = 600 |armor = 12.5 (+3) |magicresist = 30 |attackspeed = 0.658 (+2.9%) |healthregen = 4.5 (+ 0.55) |manaregen = 6.5 (+0.7) |speed = 325 }} Eirin, the Mastermind of the Moon is a custom Touhou champion in League of Legends. Abilities Eirin targets an enemy and generates a machine directly in front of her that hovers in place, which immediately shoots a pair of beams three times within a second that is angled in proportion to the point of the enemy target is standing so that it barely misses. Each beam deals magic damage to affected enemies and are reduced for every enemy the beam passes, to a minimum of 40% damage. |leveling= 1200 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 1200 }} Eirin's arrows are imbued with life essence, each attack deals bonus damage and the essence returns to Eirin, healing herself and half of that to nearby allies. |leveling= 250 |cost= 40 |costtype= mana per attack }} Releases a pseudo-galaxy on the target area that slowly expands outwards and lasts for 5 seconds, dealing magic damage per second to affected enemies. Other non-ultimate abilities have bonus effects while within this galaxy: * Beams bounce 2 more times inside the galaxy, re-enabling the beams to damage the same enemies again. * When Eirin attacks an enemy inside the galaxy, all allies inside the area also receive the heal from the ability. This can stack with the main heal. |leveling= 100 - 600 |cooldown= 10 |cost= |costtype= mana |range = 700 }} Fires an extremely fast arrow to the skies that disappears from the map halfway while travelling. A second later, a meteorite or a satellite falls down to the targeted area, dealing magic damage and stuns enemies for 1.25 seconds. |leveling= 250 |cost= 100 |costtype= mana |cooldown= |range= 1500 }} Notes and Nonsense Eirin is a Lunarian, who is also a genius pharmacist, able to manufacture any imaginable medicine within a short time. She is one of the founders of the Lunar Capital and is older than Tsukuyomi, the Moon god. She is the mentor of the two Generals of the Lunar Defense Corps, Yorihime and Toyohime. One of her best (and worst) works is the Hourai Elixir, which gives Immortality, drank by Kaguya, Mokou and Chang'E. Eirin is devoted to her mistress Kaguya and has a servant named Reisen. Personality wise, she's fairly pleasant, but dislikes fools and is rather impatient and condescending if people aren't sharp enough to follow whatever she says. Also, she lacks general common sense as she's not a human being. * Passive: As a prodigy pharmacist, Eirin's passive allows her team to buy one of her three consumables - Jade Rabbit Incense, which works as a healing sight ward; Butterfly Dream Pill, which gives temporary attack speed and cooldown reduction when consumed; and the Hourai Elixir, which is a rather expensive consumable. * Q: Harassment or zoning tool. Do note that this ability will NEVER damage the intended enemy target directly, unless the enemy moves to touch the lasers. The beams can bounce inside Galaxy in a Pot twice before disappearing, otherwise it'll just disappear at maximum range. * W: An ability that heals allies when you attack, style. If Eirin's attack target is standing inside the galaxy, the entire galaxy acts as a healing medium for her allies. * E: AoE damage over time. The damage from this ability isn't important, it's the follow-up that makes this ability high in utility. Lasers bounce twice inside this galaxy and heals applying inside, like a small universe within itself. * R: A teamfight-CC ultimate. Originally I wanted to make this a skillshot-skillshot, with the landing range equal to the distance it takes for the arrow to disappear, but it's too complicated and unviable. Needless to say, the lunar magic that crashes a meteorite or a mechanical satellite from the skies - rule of cool. Lore wise: In the year 1969, NASA declared war on the Lunarians as Neil Armstrong plants the American flag, claiming the moon for humans. Expeditions from Apollo 11 to Apollo 17 are actually highly-skilled human assassins sent to remove the top generals. Apollo 13 never managed to reach Moon, because it was shot down by Lunarians, and truth is only known to them. ;Theoretical Item Build Quotes ;Upon selection *''"I will aid you with the best of my abilities."'' ;Attacking *''"My arrows are spiked."'' *''"Excellent guinea pigs."'' *''"Calculating trajectory."'' *''"Injections sound like a good idea."'' *''"Drugs are also weapons too."'' *''"Foolish Earthlings."'' *''"You look pretty ill."'' *''"Good... very good..."'' *''"Medicinal attacks incoming."'' *''"The Moon's wrath."'' *''"Marked for target."'' ;Movement *''"Remember to maintain your skin complexion."'' *''"Do you require treatment?"'' *''"Medication right here."'' *''"The Moon is always ours."'' *''"Hear, hear."'' *''"For my mistress."'' *''"Seek me should you require aid."'' *''"Searching for test subjects."'' *''"Complicated things start with simple units."'' *''"My bow represents the Moon."'' *''"I should create a speed potion."'' ;Taunt *''"My, aren't you stupid?"'' *''"Your age, divided by mine, is zero."'' *''"Mere Earthlings like you are insignificant to us Lunarians."'' ;Joke *''"Summoner, we'll have a pleasant round of tea afterwards." *drops drug bottles* "You saw nothing by the way."'' *''"I am qualified, ethical pharmacist." *drops drug bottles* "They're only fever pills.'' *''"Healing items in video games don't make sense at all." *puts down first aid kit*'' ;Joke when an allied Reisen is nearby *''"Reisen. Punishment time."'' ;When using 20px Apollo 13 *''"Curse of the Heavens!"'' *''"In the name of the Moon!"'' *''"Begone, Earthlings!"'' ;Death *''"My oversight."'' *''"Very well, you win."'' Eirin supports her allies in a different way, by selling better consumables than the shop offers and a powerful AoE kit with Galaxy in a Pot and Omoikane's Device. Understanding how the lasers reflect in an expanding galaxy and using it to max potential separates the great from the good Eirins. Her toggle is a heal, making her hard to kill without focus, but only works if she attacks. Canonically she is a very powerful being who has existed long before Tsukuyomi is born and her power is very high, but she purposely sets a skill limit on herself, right below Kaguya out of respect. --Mineko Charat Lucky (talk) 05:15, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Awesome Music Time * Voyage 1969 * Gensokyo Millenium ~ History of the Moon Category:Custom champions